


Let's Go Home

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Thirty-One: Promise





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Thirty-One: Promise

Keith flew out into space in the Black Lion, his mind racing as he flew in the direction of a pod that he was tracking on the scanners. Shiro left the castle after the fight they had, and who knows where he was headed.    
  
“Black, please go faster,” Keith breathed, his tone still groggy from his sobs that happened after Shiro left. Closing his eyes, Keith tried to gather his thoughts, everything racing as he focused on Shiro.    
  
_ Keith fell to the floor in a fit of tears, the others rushing in, no one trying to stop Shiro in fear they would be hurt.  _ __   
__   
_ Allura gently touched Keith’s back, Keith not fighting back against her touch as he leaned into her, letting out everything that had been bottled up in little droplets.  _ __   
__   
_ Once Keith calmed down, he looked up, wiping at his eyes, getting any last trace of water. His eyes were swollen and red, full of despair.  _ __   
__   
_ “Princess! A pod just launched off the ship. I think it’s-” Coran started, being cut off as Keith stood up and began walking towards the door.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “I need to go after him,” Keith hissed, heading straight for the hangars. 

****Keith let his eyes drift back open as the scanners started beeping around him, signaling that the pod that Shiro left in was getting closer.  
  
Shiro must have have seen the black lion coming as he swerved the pod down, heading for the nearest planet. Keith groaned, pushing the black lion after Shiro.   
  
The planet was green, full of life, whether that life wanted to kill them or help them, was up to discussion.   
  
Keith flew down, the scanners still beeping as it showed the pod had stopped. Flying down to where it was, Keith landed next to it, seeing Shiro getting out and storming off.   
  
Running out of the Black Lion, Keith went after him, calling out to him and getting no response. Sighing, Keith picked up the pace and jumped onto Shiro’s back, causing the two to tumble to the ground in a fit of pained noises.   
  
“What the hell are you doing, Keith?” Shiro hissed, pushing him off and sitting up but not standing.   
  
Keith didn’t give a response, just pushed Shiro back down and got over him, trying to pin him as best he could.   
  
“Keith! Answer me,” Shiro snapped, trying to break free of Keith’s grasp.   
  
“You promised…” Keith muttered, his eyes starting to well with tears again.   
  
Shiro was silent as he stopped struggling and fully looked at Keith.   
  
“You promised me, you wouldn’t leave again… you wouldn’t disappear and that’s exactly what you’re doing. You’re going to leave again all because I didn’t want you to die,” Keith waited for Shiro to say something but he didn’t he was silent.   
  
“If you died… you would have broken the promise all the same…” Keith let go of Shiro’s wrists to wipe his eyes, trying to force the tears back into his eyes. “You promised… everything is better when you’re here… when you’re home with me.”   
  
Keith lifted himself off of Shiro and sat back, holding his hands over his face as more tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
“Keith,” Shiro spoke, lifting himself up and crawling over to him, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight embrace. “I’m not going anywhere… I am promising you that, here and now. I’m staying with you…”   
  
Shiro gently moved Keith’s hands from his face and looked at him fully, Keith’s eyes still pouring tears. Shiro gave a small smile as he wiped Keith’s tears.   
  
“Keith, I love you,” Shiro said, holding Keith’s face in his hands.   
  
Keith put his hands over Shiro’s hands and held them close, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Shiro’s. He let his eyes close in peace, all his tears seeming to dry up.   
  
“I love you, too…” Keith replied, Shiro pulling their foreheads apart and littering kisses all over Keith’s cheeks, nose and forehead.   
  
Keith laughed, moving his hands away from Shiro’s and wrapping them around him.   
  
“Do you forgive me?” Shiro asked, looking into Keith’s violet hues.   
  
“Of course, I do. I’m still upset you tried to leave, but I’m glad you’re back,” Keith smiled, twirling his fingers around by Shiro’s lower back.   
  
Shiro laughed, pulling himself apart from Keith and standing, extending an arm to help him up.   
  
“Let’s go back,” Shiro said, a bright smile forming on his features.   
  
Keith looked up his arm to his smile before returning it, taking his arm and standing.   
  
“Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Sheith Month!!!!! 31 fics in 31 days!
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
